Обсуждение участника:Kaen22
Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать на Battlefield вики! Спасибо за вашу правку на странице Участник:Kaen22. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение на моей странице обсуждения, если я могу чем-нибудь помочь! -- IDDQD (Обсуждение) 16:49, 23 апреля 2011 Re 1 У тебя хорошо получается. Если будут шаблоны в стволах друг на друга наезжать и портить статью, тогда можно воспользоваться шаблоном . Если возникнут вопросы - спрашивай, постараюсь помочь. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 16:17, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Благодарю. Кстати, ты зарегестрирован в Вконтакте? (Мне просто здесь не очень удобно общатся.) Kaen22 16:56, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Нет, по некоторым принципам меня там нет. Зато есть в фейсбуке, сейчас отправлю запрос на добавление в френд лист IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:08, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Re 2 Привет! Я заметил, Файл:F2000_BC2.jpg и Файл:F2000_BC2_IRON.jpg. На будущее, если вы получили эти образы себя, получить их в формате PNG, а не JPG формат, как PNG является более высокого качества ;) Хороший день! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:06, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) SSDGFCTCT9, is a known fact :) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:08, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Good work I've been following what you've been doing. Good work. I hope you don't mind if I use your images on the English BF Wiki... And now with Google Translate, just in case Я слежу за то, что вы делали. Хорошая работа. Я надеюсь, вы не возражаете, если я использую изображения на английском BF Wiki... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:28, мая 7, 2011 (UTC) Названия Слушай, тут опытные люди подсказывают, что название техники (в частности, речь о патрульных лодках) должны по идее иметь русское название. У меня нет аддона к БК и самой отдельной БФ Вьетнам - я не могу проверить, если название полностью на русском, то стоит так и называть статью, с английского названия всегда можно сделать перенаправление (типа: Phantom → Фантом) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 12:36, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) BC2 Кинул запрос на добавление во френд лист, добавь плиз (Akreg) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 16:53, мая 24, 2011 (UTC) Хорошо. Я посмотрю. Если не добавлю - я не виноват. Просто система друзей в BC2 очень глючит, и иногда запросы просто не доходят.Kaen22 17:35, мая 24, 2011 (UTC) И причём не только запросы... "Друзья 0/0"... ладно, кинул ещё раз, на удачу, но не знаю как там - дойдёт или нет. У меня почему-то игра нагло серваки не видит. Не знаешь почему так? Вроде лицензию качал, ключ у меня уже активирован, а эта сволочь не пашет IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:15, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) Попробуй переустановить игру. Говорят помогает. Kaen22 06:50, мая 26, 2011 (UTC) 4 раза переставлял... ну, раз говорят, грех не переустановить и в пятый IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 20:00, мая 26, 2011 (UTC) Привет еще раз Hi Kaen. I was just wondering if you could tell me about this? A friend was telling me about it, and it seemed funny, and we're really wondering what it's about. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:09, июня 19, 2011 (UTC) In first, excuse me for my bad english. So. Because Manul's wool not smoothed, in russian internet appeared meme "Pat the cat, beach!". Most people think it's funny. Kaen22 14:36, июня 19, 2011 (UTC) beach - это пляж вроде как, а bitch то что нужно. кстати, я в игре. жаль, что через стим не смог активировать, приходится сидеть с какого-то Origin :D полёт нормальный, только иногда лаги на пустом месте раздражают сильно. как думаешь, стоит ли брать аддон "Вьетнам"? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:04, июня 20, 2011 (UTC) Конечно стоит! Замечательный аддон, хоть и стоит, как полноценная игра. Но он себя оправдывает. Kaen22 17:07, июня 20, 2011 (UTC) там вроде только 4 карты, да, стоимость я уже заценил (590, хотя могу найти за 250), окей, запланирую, сессия в самом разгаре, а вот летние вечера в сетевой никто не отменял IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 18:43, июня 20, 2011 (UTC) Да. Только 4 карты. Для того оно и DLC. :) Kaen22 19:22, июня 20, 2011 (UTC) 5'' карты. И куча новых пушек и автомобилей! Он продается по цене 15$ или, может быть около 500 копейка (?) Очень много стоит! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:07, июня 20, 2011 (UTC) Your price very small. Price our ''Vietnam just like a original Bad Company 2. :( But I'm buy it. :) Kaen22 20:47, июня 20, 2011 (UTC) Expensive! How much is that in копейка? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:51, июня 21, 2011 (UTC) 600 RU. Or 169 UAH. (I live in Ukraine :) Kaen22 17:35, июня 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, yeah, that's about 5$ (150 RU, 40 UAH) more than what we pay. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:46, июня 24, 2011 (UTC) Спецназ Точно, я как раз забыл название. "Фракции" - это ближе к теме. Не википедия ведь :D спасибо, что напомнил IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 11:54, июня 27, 2011 (UTC) Всегда пожалуйста. :D Kaen22 12:06, июня 27, 2011 (UTC) Йо I just added a few images for your wiki. You haven't done much in the past week, so if you're looking for something to do, you can make an article to use them. Cheers! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:20, июля 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Kaen22 12:02, июля 14, 2011 (UTC) Боевой топор Почему бы не в два столбика? Имхо, так гораздо удобнее IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 12:03, июля 27, 2011 (UTC) Я протупил. Думал это баг какой-то. :D Потом увидел, что это ты редактировал. Потом опять сделаешь. Просто когда в два столбика - только через прямой код редактировать можно. Kaen22 12:34, июля 27, 2011 (UTC) Ты через визуальный редактор делаешь? О, Боже! :D ладно сейчас ещё раз скопирую IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 15:02, июля 27, 2011 (UTC) Просьба Когда ты меняешь скрин в шаблоне, лучше предыдущую картинку ставить в галерею. Ладно? Иначе скрин просто затеряется в общей галерее. --ZanoBrow 06:58, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) Хорошо. Kaen22 08:13, августа 15, 2011 (UTC) Кстати, а где IDDQD? Он уже забил на эту викию? И да... Ты не против, если я помогу тебе с написание нескольких статьей? Например, о технике. Я буду писать исторический материал, а ты потом просто допишешь составляющюю из игры. --ZanoBrow 18:59, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Максим он тут. Мы его не видим, но он тут. :D Да, конечно. Пиши. Kaen22 20:24, августа 17, 2011 (UTC) Yo Вы можете говорить по-немецки? (I should just learn Russian instead of using Google, eh?) You can speak German? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:59, августа 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I can, but not good. I started learn it in this February.Kaen22 11:43, августа 21, 2011 (UTC) That's cool. Do you like learning new languages? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:04, августа 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I know 4 languages now. Kaen22 15:08, августа 21, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome. I do too, though I'm still studying two of them. I'm guessing you know Ukranian, Russian, German, and English, correct? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:47, августа 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you right. Kaen22 16:50, августа 21, 2011 (UTC) Порталы Сегодня создам порталы из первой строки одноимённого шаба. В общем, если будешь создавать навигационные шаблоны, не забудь добавить их в соответствующие порталы, ок? В сентябре, наверное, полностью вернусь, а пока только изредка (от случая к случаю) буду навещать :D IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:10, августа 21, 2011 (UTC) Хорошо. С сентября я не так часто, как сейчас буду тут находиться. Всё-таки учеба. :) Kaen22 14:22, августа 21, 2011 (UTC) Баннер Привет. Так как IDDQD сейчас очень занят, обращаюсь к вам, как к полноценному администратору этой вики. Скоро выходит новая часть Battlefield, поэтому вашей вики просто необходим Баннер. Просьба решить этот вопрос в ближайшее время (до 10 октября). Нужно обязательно воспользоваться выходом новой части игры и дополнительно прорекламировать вики. Напомню, что с помощью баннера Mortal Kombat Wiki смогла поднять свою посещаемость в 6 раз. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:27, октября 1, 2011 (UTC) :Да, интересная ситуация. IDDQD только вчера сделал фон для Brothers in arms Wiki, а до Battlefield Wiki у него "руки не дойдут") Я думаю, что тебе стоит оставить сообщение на его стр. обсуждения. Наверное, у него нет времени только для постоянного присутствия на вики и написания статей, а вот для работы с графикой он пару минут найдёт. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 20:35, октября 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Знаешь, всё-таки прошу ещё раз подумать над картинкой для баннера. Не знаю как для тебя, а для меня задняя часть истребителя на фоне солнца ничего не говорит. Очень рекомендую прочитать Баннеры - советы по созданию. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:39, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) Всё, что нужно знать на поле боя Привет. За полчаса, пошарившись в гиганте, я подобрал небольшой "материал". Соглашусь, что одного МиГ'а маловато на фоне каспийской границы вроде бы... или не МиГ это... хз, я не техник. К тому же у меня нет экономического образования, и без помощи Куратора, никак не обойтись :) В общем, предлагаю пять скринов на критику, а потом определить лучшего. Если общего согласия, среди троих, не будет, то можно продолжить поиски дальше - до 10-го числа ещё долго, целая неделя же. Заливаю и галерею и комментирую каждый: Banner01.jpg|Вариант 1 Banner02.jpg|Вариант 2 Banner03.jpg|Вариант 3 Banner04.jpg|Вариант 4 Banner05.jpg|Вариант 5 BannerBFW1.jpg|Вариант 6 BannerBFW2.jpg|Вариант 7 Banner08-255px.jpg|Вариант 8 Banner09-255px.jpg|Вариант 9 Banner10-255px.jpg|Вариант 10 Первый вариант - мой "любимый". Выдержаны темные цвета, есть два объекта на изображении: Абрамс и Морпех, собственно, в стиле Баттлы. Задний фон хотя бы присутствует (имею ввиду различимый, а не какое-нибудь небо или пустыня). Отсутствует надпись типа "Баттлфилд 3" и очень хорошо - не будет повторов и "скрытых" тавтологий. Симпатизирую этому варианту, и "отдаю" за него голос. Второй - скриншот из сингла. Вроде бы смотрится очень даже неплохо, несмотря на размер скрина (жалкие 500*281) - баннер не должен быть в 720p, но есть существенный минус (по-крайней мере для меня). Я про полупрозрачный знак ИГН энтертеймент, а так - даже подходит. Третий - простой вариант, русский на фоне какого здания в Нью-Йорке, карта Миддл Парк, или как он там назывался? Вроде просто Парк. Имхо, тут можно выделить только пропорции и "современность" картинки (не брать же скрин баттлы второй пятилетней давности?). Мой вердикт: подходит, но не очень. Четвёртый и самый огромный. Орущий что-то напарникам танкист на фоне пустыни... Были бы танки поближе, поставил бы на третье место :D наверное, это пример плохого баннера, но хотелось бы услышать мнение Юры. Пятый - морпехи стоят спинами и ни шутя не видно... Хз, но на второсортный бы, наверное, сгодился. Думаю, тоже неудачный пример баннера. Если моё чутьё меня обмануло - давайте выберем другие баннеры, думаю, за недельку сможем решить этот вопрос. Да, если что - я за первый вариант. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 08:48, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) Кстати, хочу отметить, что два последних (Вариант 4 и 5), не очень хорошо подгоняются под 255px, в отличии от 1, 2 и 3. Ну, это если брать в учёт надпись, которая ещё будет 32 пикселя. Могу выложить уменьшенные копии, как они получились. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 08:59, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) Хм. Мне почему-то тогда эти картинки не казались нормальными. Сейчас вижу. Тогда давай первую или вторую. Самые нормальные на мой взгляд. Третья хороша, но одного солдата мало. Четвертую я и раньше смотрел, она мне уже тогда не понравилась. А на пятой всё слишком серо и, на мой взгляд, всё сливается. Kaen22 Подписаться забыл)) Первые два варианта могут быть такими: Banner01-255px.jpg|Уменьшенная копия 1 Banner02-255px.jpg|Уменьшенная копия 2 Кстати, на втором скрине удалось стереть "водяной" знак ИГН так что паника отменяется IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 09:27, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ребят, ещё раз чиатем советы по выбору баннеров - должны быть крупные лица или фигуры. Если персонажи, то лучше портреты или половина фигуры. Из предложенных вариантов (список №1) мне нравятся 3 и 4. Минус №3 - непонятное здание на заднем фоне, минус №4 - танки и пустыня внизу картинки, где будет тёмная полоса. Вот если бы №5 был бы с переднего плана, а не с заднего, то было бы самое оно. Рекомендую поискать в этом направлении. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:50, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) Глянул очередной мувик по бетке и нашел несколько интересных скриптов, а точнее кат-сцен, правда там почти всё с одной темой - один человек, одна техника, один предмет. Сегодня скачаю, но уже завтра проверю, что оттуда можно вытянуть (кадр) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 20:40, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) Кстати, я добрее)) я заблочил анона на полгода)) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 20:41, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) :Добавил пару вариантов баннера в галерею к IDDQD, как раз из беты игры. 7 вариант, кстати, даже лучше, так как картинка светлая. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:19, октября 3, 2011 (UTC) :Подкинул ещё тройку: два из трейлера (вышли не очень, а остальные ещё хуже) и один тоже из бета скринов. 7-ой вариант лучше 6-го, хотя у каждого по своей тональности. Имею ввиду на 6-м много синих тонов, а на 7-м эммм... цвета песка и грязи, хотя, имхо, 7 лучше 6. Из очередной партии (8-10), я бы выбрал 10-ый вариант. Уже столько накопилось, что можно их "отсеивать". На мой взгляд, 3, 5, 6 и 9 неконкурентно способны в данном списке. И 4-ый ещё слабоват. Kaen, что думаешь по этому поводу? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:52, октября 3, 2011 (UTC) :Я предлагаю оставить на рассмотрение варианты 2, 6, 7 и 10. Девятый тоже неплохой, но слишком размытый, поэтому 50/50. Kaen22 20:21, октября 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Если реально выбирать лидеров, то 7 и 10. Я бы взял №10 - прикольные истребители на фоне солнца. Хотя 7 - тоже хороший вариант. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:37, октября 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Хорошо. Давайте остановимся на 10-ом варианте, в качестве баннера. Да, девятый в размытии, поскольку там и танки и камера движется. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 15:37, октября 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Ну, я, конечно, понимаю, что я здесь "никто" и зовут меня "никак". Но всё-таки я посоветую Вариант №2. Ну, вобщем, вот мое мнение :). --ZanoBrow 18:41, октября 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Не знаю, не знаю, Юрий намекнул, что нужны более крупные объекты и, боюсь, вариант 2 попадает под критику "нечётких" баннеров, или что-то вроде этого :D IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 18:55, октября 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Да, IDDQD, что-то вроде этого =) У №2 никаких шаносв против 7 и 9. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:18, октября 4, 2011 (UTC) Re 3 Спасибо тебе за всю твою работу в Wiki!!!!!!! Ares 17:25, октября 28, 2011 (UTC) Re 4 в общем так -как делать скрины и записывать видео в бф3? DegZ 19:06, октября 29, 2011 (UTC) Программой Fraps. --Kaen22 19:17, октября 29, 2011 (UTC) а бан в мульиплеере за это не будет?DegZ 20:44, октября 29, 2011 (UTC) Нет, конечно. Kaen22 20:54, октября 29, 2011 (UTC) Català Связь установлена, интервики на заглавной выставлена IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 08:02, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC) Ок. Спасибо. Kaen22 09:38, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC) Приветствую. Перенесите плиз страницу Оптические прицелы в подкатегорию Оружие. Аватар Не нашёл, чтобы кто-то ещё заявлял о подобной проблеме. Странно, что в журнале смена аватара отображается. Напиши стаффам через Служебная:Contact об этой проблеме: "I can't upload a new avatar. When I click "Save, I'm done", nothing happens. My browser is ..." Напиши свой браузер, на всякий случай. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:04, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) Re 5 200px|right Хочу у тебя спросить,как сделать нормальну автарку в разделе "персонажи Bаttlefield 3" , чтобы вместо значка Bаttlefield 3 стояла нормальная фотка персонажа! Скорей всего это из-за того, что первый скрин (Монтеса) в формате .jpg. Переделай его в .png и попробуй ещё раз. И в дальнейшем логотип BF3 (и других игр серии) наша викия использовать не будет. P.S. Не забывай подписываться четырьмя тильдами (~) или кнопкой на панели редактирования. --Kaen22 13:34, ноября 19, 2011 (UTC) А как переделать в формат .png?--SgT.Woods 14:00, ноября 19, 2011 (UTC) Нажимаешь на картинке правой кнопкой → открыть с помощью Paint. Когда откроется, ничего не изменяешь, сразу нажимаешь "Сохранить как..." → "В формате .png". --Kaen22 14:04, ноября 19, 2011 (UTC) Спасибо за помощь!--SgT.Woods 14:08, ноября 19, 2011 (UTC) Редактирование статей thumb|right|150px Kaen22, спасибо за то, что редактируешь мои статьи, а то я делаю их второпях, поэтому не успеваю доделать. Кстати, откуда ты берёшь изображение уровней, а то я никак найти не могу. P.S.: Я тут недавно создал статью о Сангре дель Торо. Буду продолжать делать статьи об уровнях БК2. Отредактируешь, ок? Да, хорошо отредактирую. Изображения беру с английской BF wiki. P.S. Не забывай подписываться четырьмя тильдами (~) или кнопкой на панели инструментов. -- Kaen22 19:29, ноября 20, 2011 (UTC) Шаблон, создание статьи с нуля Какой использовать шаблон для создания справочной таблицы, которая имеется в начале каждой статьи? Fidel Kastro 15:34, декабря 5, 2011 (UTC) Ну смотря какая статья. Тебя какая интересует? — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 16:03, декабря 5, 2011 (UTC) Делаю про IAR, перевожу часть с английской викии, часть сам добавляю. Fidel Kastro 16:37, декабря 5, 2011 (UTC) Если про оружие, тот шаблон Оружие. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 20:59, декабря 5, 2011 (UTC) Спасибо, теперь скажи, как запилить изображение в шаблон. Fidel Kastro 06:32, декабря 6, 2011 (UTC) 248px Вот так пишешь. С размером можешь немного поэксперементировать. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 15:45, декабря 6, 2011 (UTC) WTF???? ну вот что этоhttp://ru.battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=%D0%A2-90&action=edit Fidel Kastro 05:08, декабря 7, 2011 (UTC) Почему это из кошерной, красивой таблицы превращается в такую херь? Fidel Kastro 05:09, декабря 7, 2011 (UTC) Преодалев батхерд, я всё таки это сделал. От тебя требуется сделать так, чтоб она выглядела презентабельнее. Надо такие штуки в шаблон добавить, для техники и оружия. Fidel Kastro 07:15, декабря 7, 2011 (UTC) Зелень Тоже поставил себе фавориты?)) Кстати, удивился, когда прочёл инфу на кодхаксе: Статистика собирается из ресурсов Bf3stats и Steam каждые 15 минут Modern Warfare 3 Среднее количество игроков - 25481 Наименьшее количество игроков - 21043 Наибольшие количество игроков - 67443 Игроков на данный момент - 22698 Battlefield 3 Среднее количество игроков - 63807 Наименьшее количество игроков - 26943 Наибольшие количество игроков - '''116755' Игроков на данный момент - 36041 '' Вот уж не знал... Правда, инфа-то апдейтится каждые четверть часа, но уж не думал, что в БФ3 будут больше народу стреляться IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 20:23, декабря 8, 2011 (UTC) Да-да, я видел. :) — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 21:15, декабря 8, 2011 (UTC) Школьники атакуют Выпили двойника УМП-45 и произведи с автором-школьником беседу, вызови родителей втолкуй ему. Fidel Kastro 17:14, декабря 9, 2011 (UTC) Дверь Статью выпилил. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 18:49, декабря 9, 2011 (UTC) Re 6 Извини, но как мне узнать есть ли эта картинка. Посмотреть на странице. Например, если есть такая картинка, не надо заливать такую. И не забывай подписываться нажимая на кнопку "Подпись". — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 18:59, декабря 13, 2011 (UTC) А чем тебе не нравится одна из них? Fidel Kastro 12:52, декабря 15, 2011 (UTC) Мне обе нравятся. Просто обе не надо пихать в одну статью. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 13:16, декабря 15, 2011 (UTC) К.Хрена А чавойто ты не отвечал на мои сообщения в чате на сервере? Если в игре, то не видел. Если в Баттлоге, то не слышал. Я забываю про Баттлог. Пиши лучше в Ориджин или в Стим. В Стиме я почти всегда сижу. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 13:15, декабря 15, 2011 (UTC) Как можно не заметить? Я прыгал у тебя перед носом, бил ножом и трахал твой труп!... Fidel Kastro 14:56, декабря 15, 2011 (UTC) Не, не видел. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 15:21, декабря 15, 2011 (UTC) Каунтдаун Лол, ну вы даете. Короче, добавил в наш скрипт "таймер обратного отсчета", инфа про него здесь, скоро запилю на глагне счетчик НГ. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 12:11, декабря 17, 2011 (UTC) Это чтобы задроты фапали и отсчитывали? Fidel Kastro 12:52, декабря 17, 2011 (UTC) Конечно. Вот скажут дату релиза BC3 и будем всех дразнить :D IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 20:09, декабря 17, 2011 (UTC) FA Надо будет выбрать избранную статью месяца и повесить в 4-х скриновый слайдер на заглавной IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:34, декабря 23, 2011 (UTC) Через пару дней найду. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 09:01, декабря 24, 2011 (UTC) LA Noire Wiki админка На LA Noire wiki попробую сейчас, если не смогу, попрошу тех, кто на викиа админы Привет Спасибо что помог с BF2142))) Не мог бы ты помочь мне не много?))) на ЭТОЙ странице,не моу понять как отредактирывать Примечания,а то я xотел добавить ЕЩЕ инфы))) Буду блаодарен за помошь))) Park52 21:43, января 8, 2012 (UTC) Карта 'Kaen22 'эта карта називается "Операция Фокстрот" не дословно канечно,это перевод русской локализации,так карта подписана в википедии и в самой игре,так зачем тут придумывать велосипед?Park52 07:51, января 10, 2012 (UTC) Это официальный перевод, или корявый как в BFV? — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 15:00, января 10, 2012 (UTC) Официальный конечно,даже в википедии так подписано,да и вообще игра отлично локализирована,по-мойему ПАК лучше говорят на русском чем в BFBC2 и BF3 в месте взятых.Кампания не в счет хДPark52 15:12, января 10, 2012 (UTC) привет Откуда у тебя Картинки для страниц спецназа? From here. I will make new in future. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 07:54, января 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks-Slopijoe Ку Ты оказывается давно уже здесь :D С прошедшими Днём Рождения! В стиме думал выловлю а ты там постоянно оффлайн. Есть хороший сайт по статам игроков в бф3? IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 11:06, февраля 5, 2012 (UTC) Спасибо. Да кроме Баттлога вроде бы ничего нету. А что ты хотел? — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 11:22, февраля 5, 2012 (UTC) Можно добавить в ссылки. Я туда закинул бк2 статс, правда он европейский и русский вроде промтом переведён. Кстати, я, конечно, не в курсе, но один шаблон подозрительно продублирован. Что можно увидеть в статьях по специализации. Может убрать постфикс "Отряд"? IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 11:28, февраля 5, 2012 (UTC) А, не. Так чтобы на поиск в баттлоге нету. По отдельности аккаунты только смотреть. Со специализациями все норм. Рывок/Рывок Отр как бы одна специализация, просто в версиях персонально/на сквад. Там ничего фиксить не надо. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 11:37, февраля 5, 2012 (UTC) Понял. Ещё один вопрос. У тебя БК2 руссифицирована? А то у меня без руссика и я не помню всех названий карт, а надо там шаб верстать... IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 11:46, февраля 5, 2012 (UTC) Конечно. Запилю сегодня. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 11:48, февраля 5, 2012 (UTC) Я уж случайно сам наткнулся на википедии, кто бы мог подумать, на названия. Проверь их, вроде такие. Начну с первой, уж название "Вальпараисо" я точно помню. IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 11:51, февраля 5, 2012 (UTC) Ну да, епт. Все верно. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 11:53, февраля 5, 2012 (UTC) Re 7 Меня заблокировали на Call of duty wiki за вандализм. Разблокируйте меня или дайте савет как это сделать. меня заблокировал администратор Call of duty wiki Mr. Foi. мне запрещено оставлять сообщения на его странице обсуждения я заблокирован на всегда. ПОМОГИТЕ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА. Пиши кому-то на Call of Duty Wiki. Мы-то тут причём. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20px|border 18:00, февраля 17, 2012 (UTC) Re 8 У тебя два "Предпочтения в BFBC2" и оба разных цветов, может красного цвета была ненависть?) IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 05:17, марта 12, 2012 (UTC) OH SHIII. Грёбаный копипаст. :D — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 11:54, марта 12, 2012 (UTC) Звуки стрельбы M16A3 и A4 Можешь помочь: тут неправильно отображаются звуки стрельбы. PA1N 09:42, марта 17, 2012 (UTC) Пофиксил. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 20:58, марта 17, 2012 (UTC) Спс PA1N 13:01, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Инфобоксы Позиция зачищена и захвачена IDDQD 16:51, марта 30, 2012 (UTC) Спасибо, чувак, я тебе жизнью обязан. — Kaen22 | Слава Україні! 16:54, марта 30, 2012 (UTC) Сообщение Каен скажи другим админестраторамчто-бы меня прикратилиглушить Повторения Скажи, как опытный участник, нужна ли статья АСВ-90, если уже есть его описание в статье Нож? | Sandromor01